Heartbeat
by prettygirl17
Summary: Toph is staying with Katara and Aang for a short time. But her constant teasing is driving Aang insane. Rated T for light sexual implications. Added for kataang week!


I came up with this idea and I apsolutely had to write it. I don't know how many people will like it, but I can't even say how much fun it was to write! I really hope you guys like it though. It's unlike anything I've written before.

* * *

At first she didn't notice it, but after a few minutes, the staring was almost impossible for her to not notice.

Katara turned to Toph and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Toph tilted her head to the side for a moment while thinking, then shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing. Do you know where Aang is? I think I'd like to talk to him."

"Oh. Um… he's feeding Appa."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Katara watched her go and then shook her head and returned to the wrap she was sewing for Aang.

Toph made her way out of the house and to the barn. Aang and Katara had gotten married two years prior, barely after Aang's seventeenth birthday. Aang had had a house built in the southern water tribe, which had grown incredibly since the end of the war. Aang himself had decorated and fixed up a place in the Southern Air temple, and both he and Katara would sometimes visit. It was a relief from the cold and absolutely gorgeous after all the work Aang had done on it. It was also a place where they could be completely alone….

Toph trudged over the snow, silently cursing it as she nearly ran into the doors of the barn. The freezing temperatures made it so she had to wear shoes, making it almost impossible for her to see. "Aang!" She pounded on the door and waited a moment before rolling her eyes and forcing the door open. Aang looked up in surprise but smiled genuinely when he saw her.

"Toph. Sorry, I didn't hear you. It's pretty windy out there."

Toph blew some hair out of her eyes, not bothering to agree with the obvious statement.

After a moment Aang's eyes narrowed. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes."

"Um… Well, what is it then?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't act as if you don't know. I'm going to ask you a question, and I expect a strait answer."

"Ok?"

"Yes or no Twinkletoes?"

"Yes?"

"Alright, I understand that you and Katara are married now, but do you realize how young you are?"

Aang blinked. Toph wasn't the type to be talking like this. Why would she care? "Um… yes?"

"Good, then you understand that physical intimacy is to be taken seriously?"

Aang's cheeks suddenly heated. "What?"

Toph walked strait to him, ignoring the squeak in his voice, and stuck a finger very near his chest. "You may be married, and you may be desperately in love, but I do not want to be up till early morning because I can't block out the images through your floorboards. So please do me a favor. You invited me here as a guest right? Do not make love while I'm attempting to go to sleep…. Got it?"

Aang blinked, completely silent as Toph nodded and turned to leave again. "W-Wait! How…?" He trailed off, his cheeks heating dangerously as he looked to the floor of the barn.

She turned halfway and smirked, "I have my ways."

Aang watched her go, his blush not lightening in the least. Appa suddenly growled behind him and he turned and glared. "That was not funny."

"So Katara…"

"Mmm?"

"Is that Aang's?"

Katara nodded, to adsorbed in her own thoughts and work to do much more.. "Mmm-Hmm." The orange cloth in her hands nearly touched the floor before she pulled it back up to keep it from getting wet or dirty.

"How'd it rip?"

Katara paused suddenly and a blush ran to her face. "I-I don't know."

Toph smirked and rolled over on the couch, staring more intently somewhere over Katara's head. "You guys are pretty close, huh?"

Katara dropped the wrap to her lap and raised an eyebrow. "We're married, Toph. You don't really have anything to tease either of us about."

"Well, I don't know about that. I'll just have to probe in another direction."

Katara rolled her eyes. "You're almost seventeen. You would think you would have given this stuff up a while ago."

Toph shrugged. "Why? That's no fun."

"Spoken like a true woman." Katara said sarcastically with a smile. "Did Aang say when he would be back inside?"

Toph smirked. "No, he didn't. He was slightly distracted."

Katara frowned. "What did you say to him?"

She shrugged. "Nothing really."

Katara wasn't able to probe anymore as Aang walked through the door, shaking off some new snow on his way in. "Appa's sick. I'm not sure what it is. He should be fine in a couple of days. Oh… hey Toph."

"Sure."

Katara rolled her eyes at the two. "Why don't I get some food?"

They all sat down to eat some of Katara's food, food that Toph actually found she liked, as she didn't like a lot of water tribe food.

"So Aang…"

Aang stiffened at her tone. "What?"

Katara's eyes widened slightly, surprised with the way Aang replied to her simple conversation starter.

"How did your shirt rip? Katara said she didn't know." Both Katara and Aang blushed and Toph didn't have to have the use of her eyes to know what was going on. "You don't have to tell me. I was just curious." She said casually as she took a sip from the drink Katara has given her.

"Hey Katara, how have you been feeling lately?"

Katara and Aang both looked at each other curiously. "Fine."

"That's good. Could I have some more… whatever I was just drinking?"

Katara just nodded and took the glass from her and Aang sighed as she left the table, and Toph started stifling giggles. "You're so clueless."

"About what?!" Aang finally shouted and leaned over the table with his hands atop it, reminding Toph very much of their first meeting when they were both only twelve years old.

"Five years hasn't done much for you."

"Aang?" He looked back up as Katara came back in. "Are you alright?"'

He glared in Toph's direction and pulled his hands from the table, sitting gruffly back into the seat. "Fine."

Katara sat the cup next to Toph and then sat back in her seat beside Aang.

Toph stayed quiet for a moment before stating casually. "Katara, when did you realize you were pregnant?"

Aang eyes grew three times their size and he promptly spit the water in his mouth to the floor and stared at Katara as she stared at Toph.

"Katara?" He whispered breathlessly.

"How did you know?" Katara asked.

Toph smirked and raised two fingers. "Two heartbeats."

If you liked it then please review! It was my first time centering words on Toph, so I'm not sure I captured her the way I wanted to, but I hope it's alright. Please check out my other additions to kataang week, on my profile. The titles of the stories are the themes for this week!


End file.
